femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Latimer (Randall and Hopkirk - Deceased)
Carol Latimer is a villainess/henchwoman who is a member of a gang of robbers. Appears in - '''the fantasy crime TV series Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) /aka '''My partner the ghost (USA title) (UK 1969 - 1970) Episode -''' 1:8 Whoever heard of a ghost dying? First shown in the UK on November the 9th 1969 'Played by -' Alexandra Bastedo (1946 - 2014) 'Appearance -' - a very good looking white woman - in her 20s - slightly above average height - short dark blonde hair 'Character -' Ruthless, hard. 'Weapons -' None 'Fate -' Arrested 'Story -' Private eye Jeff Randall's murdered partner, Marty Hopkirk, returns from the grave as a ghost to help with cases. Only Jeff and a few psychic people can see or hear Marty. In this episode a villain called Hellingworth, aided by a crooked psychic named Cecil Purley, learns of Marty's existence and uses the ghost to get Jeff to mislead the police over his robberies. Purley and Hellingworth's moll, Carol Latimer, trick Marty's widow, Jeannie, into agreeing to help "exorcise" her husband's spirit - so Marty will not be around to ever lead the police to the Hellingworth gang. Purley is conducting the exorcism at Marty's grave, accompanied by Carol and Jeannie, when Jeff drives up and warns her she has been tricked. Carol tries to run away, but Jeannie chases her and a brief fight on the ground between the 2 ends with Jeannie besting Carol - however, then a gun packing Hellingworth arrives. He is about to shoot Jeff and Jeannie, but Marty disrupts things - Jeff fights Hellingworth, while Jeannie grabs a once again fleeing Carol and puts her in an arm lock. The police arrive and arrest the gang. 'Observations -' Carol is a cold blooded villainess, one with no evident redeeming qualities. She takes an active part in the evil proceedings in tricking Jeannie into helping the gang dispose of Marty. She is not bothered at all about Hellingworth being about to murder Jeff and Jeannie in the climax of the story. Twice she attempts to run away when the tables are turned, and in both cases Jeannie, notably smaller, handles this villainess well. N'otes -' The late Alexandra Bastedo played super powered heroine Sharron Macready in the spy/action TV series '''The Champions (UK 1968 - 1969). Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo) 4.JPG|Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo) Carol Latimer (Alexandra bastedo) 1.JPG|Carol Latimer in mini dress (Alexandra Bastedo) Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo with Charles Lloyd Pack) 2.JPG|Carol Latimer plays chess (Alexandra Bastedo with Charles Lloyd Pack) Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo with Charles Lloyd Pack Kenneth Cope and Annette Andre) 3.JPG|Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo with Charles Lloyd Pack Kenneth Cope and Annette Andre) Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo) 8.JPG|Carol Latimer in distress (Alexandra Bastedo) Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo with John Fraser and Annette Andre) 6.JPG|Carol Latimer vs Jeannie (Alexandra Bastedo with Annette Andre and John Fraser) Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo with Annette Andre and John Fraser) 7.JPG|Carol Latimer and captive Jeannie (Alexandra Bastedo with Annette Andre and John Fraser) Carol Latimer (Alexandra Bastedo with Charles Lloyd Pack Kenneth Cope and Annette Andre) 9.JPG|Carol Latimer captured by Jeannie (Alexandra Bastedo with Charles Lloyd Pack Kenneth Cope and Annette Andre) Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Coward Category:Devious Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopath Category:Villain's Lover Category:Humiliated